The Titan Legacy
by Mephisto Infernal General
Summary: Well, it happened. Christmas showed up. And now I made a poem. You can just tell this isn't going to end well. But that aside, come in and enjoy, and try not to kill me for the bad jokes. Btw, the third chapter had the second part added. Review!
1. Chapter One, Arc One

The Titan Legacy

By Mephistopheles

Chapter one: Does it count as a meal if it comes with a Spork?

Authors notes: Well, how to start. After reading Legend Makers "Black and White" (read story, trust me) I decided to do a continuation of it. However, my original inspiration fled me as quickly as it had come. And now, it's back, this time to stay. Now, I'll stop boring you and get on with it

Disclaimer: Noel Collins AKA Savior belongs to Legend Maker. Robert Candide AKA Gauntlet belongs to Bobcat. The Titans belong to DC and all those people.

Note: In order to understand this, you have to read Legend Makers "Black and White", Bobcats "The Epic of Gauntlet" and Legend Makers "Wings of the Eagles", in that precise order.

Secondary Note: I have gotten Legend Makers permission to use Savior in this, but have yet to receive a reply from Bobcat. I assume Legend Maker has told him, but thought I should clear that up.

-------------------------------------

It had been about two months since the events of "Wings of the Eagles", and things had finally gotten back to normal, or so the Titans thought…

It was around 7:00 Pm, and most people where going about whatever they happened to be going about on a Saturday. However, we will not examine the primary city, but rather a small warehouse near the docks. For you see, in this warehouse was a man named Bob Dumm [AN: 5 completely useless points to whoever figures out what that means!] a local rich gangster who had been charged several times with Adultery, Possession, Narcotics, and Pimping (alright, so the charge isn't that, but you get what I mean). He had never been convicted however, and was going about his usual business. Mind you, this meant he was collecting a shipment of drugs and getting two new prostitutes under his command. Along with him in this dimly lit place, he had around 15 thugs with him, baring the same image. Big, fat and stupid. You know, your general morons. All was going as planned tonight, and nothing could possibly go wrong…

"Hurry up! Get that stuff loaded into the trucks!" Bob yelled. Thirteen of his boys where working on the drugs, while two "handled" the girls.

"Yes boss!" One replied, loading a bag of crack into the back of a truck.

"Is it really necessary to torment these girls, before their lives go down the drain completely?" A voice asked with a slight Spanish accent.

"What? Who? Reveal yourself!" Bob yelled, startled.

"Very well." The voice replied, and stepped out of the shadows. It revealed a boy, no more then fifteen, in a large cloak. Much like Ravens, it had a hood and cape, but unlike hers, it also had sleeves, that were far too baggy, being a total of one foot around. The hood blocked out his face, and the rest of his body was covered in black silk fabric.

"I hope you know, you aren't leaving here alive." Bob said, motioning his boys to get rid of him.

"I could say the same to you." The boy responded, putting his hands behind his back.

"Lets get him!" One said, as four men gathered around his, one in front, one behind, and one of each side of him.

"Vengeance is swift my friend." The boy said, whipping his hands from behind his back, each holding a sawed off shotgun. Slamming them against the men to his sides' chests, he fired once (Shotguns fire two shells, one at a time if they want), blasting them back and killing them. He then swung around, pointed the guns at the other two men and fired, blowing them away, literally. The guns then popped open, as two shell covers fell to the ground, smoking.

"Kill him!" Bob yelled, all the thugs charged the boy, allowing the girls time to run.

"Bad move." The boy replied. He put the guns behind his back, obviously in holsters, and charged at the nearest thug. The thug, like most inexperienced fighters, attempted to get his face. The boy saw this, caught the punch, flipped him, and then crushed his face with his foot.

The next attack fared worse then the first. Two men charged him, one from behind, one in front. The boy kneeled down to gain some momentum, turned to his left and jumped, nailing both men in the face with his feet and knocking them unconscious. Drawing his shotguns, that somehow reloaded (I'll explain later) he fired a shot into each, making sure they were dead.

More attacked, but by this time, the boy was growing tired of this little quest. Catching his next opponent in an uppercut, he put his hands behind his back, this time holding two Uzi's with which he opened fire, using only four bullets per man, draining him of ammo and opponents. All that was left was Bob.

"St-stay away from me!" Bob said, backing away.

"Typically pathetic. Using your money to protect yourself, thinking no one can hurt you, all the while, hurting those weaker then you. You truly are nothing more then a pathetic bully. And I hate bullies." The boys said, walking forward.

"Stay back!" Bob ordered, bringing his hand down to his belt. Before he could grab the firearm he was after, the boy had already drawn a triple barreled crossbow (one bow on top of another) and fired all three shots, nailing Bobs hand.

"ARGH!!" He yelled, as blood streamed down his hand. He was obviously in extreme pain.

"You have been convicted of corruption and cruelty, dealing harmful substances to the populace, and harming countless human beings."

"Get away!"

"You're sentence? Death." He said, drawing the hilt of a sword from behind his back. Blue energy began emitting from the hilt, and a blade was formed on it. The end was curved much like a katana, but was sharp on either side. [AN: Whoever wants a pic, send me an email or ask in your review] Walking over to Bob, who was screaming in fear and agony, the boy drew his sword and, with a quick swipe, lopped his head off. Bobs head rolled onto the floor and his body fell to the ground.

"Good riddance." The boy said, drawing an arrow from his side, with a word engraved in blood red on it. He plunged the arrow into Bob's heart and removed his bolts from his hand.

And with that, he slipped away into the shadows…

-------------------------------------

Now, let us exam the Titans, the local teen super-hero group, on the next day. It was this day that they had found a day off, an act of God in Gauntlets opinion. Now, each Titan had found something for themselves to do, with or without some companion ship. It was down town that we find Gauntlet, and Terra, down at a pizza parlor enjoying a slice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Terra asked, watching Gauntlet wolf down his fifth piece.

"What's the point of having an ally with a nearly limitless credit card if you deny yourself the simple pleasures in life?" Robert Candide replied, grabbing his sixth piece. Both were normally dressed, save for a few pizza marks on Roberts' shirt.

Today was an unusual day, because reality seemed to have shifted. That, or some people have some odd hobbies. But before we get to that point, let us continue on here.

You see, across the street, a 15-year-old woman is walking along the sidewalk, unaware that she is being followed by a group of men, and a few women. Coincidently, these men used to work for Bob Dumm, before he was assassinated.

"Hey toots, howza bout you give me my money?" One of the men said. Strangely, these men looked a lot like the boys from the warehouse. Big, fat and stupid.

"I don't have your money, nor do I owe you any." She responded.

"Well, my friends here think you do." He shot back, motioning with his hands to a pistol he carried.

"Come here…" She said, slightly seductively. The man grinned and walked over.

"Lets have a feel." He said bringing his hand down towards her breast…

_SHING!_

A metal blade formed in her hand, mildly resembling a dagger, which went right through his wrist, cutting his hand right off.

"ARGH!!" He yelled, falling back.

"I told you, I don't have your money and frankly, you wouldn't get it if I did." She said, turning around to walk away.

It was at this point one of the other men had drawn a pistol and fired, directing the bullet at the sky.

"We want are money!"

It was around this time Gauntlets' attention had been caught. Mind you, it takes a lot to drag a teenager away from his food, but then, a gunshot can do that. Getting up and throwing his umpteenth slice off in some random direction, he looked over to see the gun-wielding moron aiming at the woman.

"Stop heathen! Who dares to violate the sanctity of this fair maiden? I shall stop you! I am-!"

"A pig." Terra finished, removing the piece of flying pizza with nearly every topping on it from her face.

"Oops, sorry" Gauntlet replied, turning his attention back to the brutes. "As I was saying, I am Gauntlet! And I am here to defeat you!"

The men looked at him and laughed.

"What could some kid do?"

Gauntlet scoffed. "This!"

Robert raised his right arm and instantly it became covered in, his shiny gauntlet thingy [AN: Odd thought, ever notice that Bobcat never described the gauntlet?] that shot a simmering force field over him.

"Shit, it's one of them Titans!" One yelled, as the rest ran.

"Thanks for the save." The girl said to Gauntlet, who had struck a heroic pose.

"No problem, those scumbags will think twice before coming back here."

"Still, I owe you one. How about some pizza?"

Gauntlet would have taken her up on the offer, but twenty or more pieces of pizza generally has bad effects on ones digestive system.

-------------------------------------

One hour, and several spoons of Pepto-Bismol later…

"So, what are your powers Kristina?" Gauntlet asked, avoiding the urge to go after more pizza.

"Severe Metallic Atom Reproducing." She replied.

"What?" Terra asked, relieved to finally be back in the story.

"I can reproduce metallic objects."

Kristina looked like any normal teenager. Long blonde hair, not quite Terra's length, but close. She wore a loose pink T-shirt, and pink mini-skirt, just above the point of being slutty. Along with light blue eyes, she looked generally like a school cheerleader.

"Example?" Gauntlet said.

Kristina raised her hands in the air, as a sword around five feet long slowly appeared. After it had fully formed, it became solid.

"That good?"

Unfortunately, no answer came. This was due to the massive explosion coming from a local museum.

"Ten bucks on sludge monster." Gauntlet said looking at the girls.

"Your on." Terra replied.

"Twenty bucks on a completely random villain with a ridiculous power." Kristina said, holding up some money.

With that, they were off, not that they had to run very far, but still. After around thirty seconds, they arrived. And what they saw still astounds them to this day.

"MWAHAHAHA!!! THE COPPER SPORK IS MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" A figure in old, patched up clothing yelled. He was holding a stick with a handkerchief on it, holding something.

"Alright guys, pay up." Kristina said holding out her hands.

"Infidels! Who dares invite the wrath of the great HOBO!!!" he bellowed.

Everyone looked shocked, except for Gauntlet, who was contemplating with himself.

"We've fought humans with guns, mutants, assassins, sociopaths, abominations, and even the genuine god or two. But this is the first time we've fought a homeless person!"

"Fools! Face your doom!" The poorly dressed man yelled, preparing to throw some projectiles…

"Pennies?!" Kristina asked in shock.

"Not just any pennies, oh no." He replied, throwing three pennies at Gauntlet, whose force field was up. "Exploding pennies!"

When the three copper projectiles hit Gauntlets force field, they exploded in an average radius of a grenade, blowing him back.

"Now get them boys!" The hobo yelled, running back inside the museum to get his loot as several men came out with guns, blasting away.

"Now what?" Kristina asked, hiding behind Gauntlets force field. Terra got a smile on her face as she raised her hands, eyes glowing and sent the ground the men where under flying forward.

"You take the one on the right, I'll take the fourteen on the left!" Gauntlet said, charging forward. Terra began moving rocks and debris madly, send men flying every which way.

Meanwhile, Kristina had found away around the group, and was currently hiding behind a pillar outside as the hobo came running back out holding what he was after. The worlds largest, five feet long, one foot wide, copper spork.

"I can't tell. Was the author really inspired or just really bored?" Terra asked no one in particular.

"Now that I have this, I shall take my leave." The hobo said, preparing to walk away. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

He turned around just to be hit by the spoon end of a five feet long, one foot wide metallic spork.

Terra and Gauntlet looked at her, and Gauntlet spoke up.

"Spork?"

"It seemed appropriate at the time." Was her reply.

[AN: Yes, I realize this is quite possibly the most random thing the titans have fought, might even beat the mentos incident. But anyway, things will start making sense soon. That, or you'll have a psychotic episode, whichever comes first.]

-------------------------------------

Back at the tower…

Kristina is being introduced to some of the team, save for Beast boy, Cyborg, Terra, and Gauntlet. Mostly, they where deciding if they should let her on the team.

"Well, it's a possibility." Robin said, looking over her physical schematics. Ever since Terra joined, they had improved their ability to judge possible members. They now possessed a machine that would measure a person's physical and mental ability, as well as give a full report on ones meta-abilities.

"She seems to be in good condition, as well as intelligent. Not to mention the boy-girl ratio would finally get better." Savior commented, reading over the stats as well.

"The question is, can she handle herself in combat?" Robin said.

"Perhaps we should ask Gauntlet, as he was there to witness this event." Starfire suggested.

"Good idea lets." Robin replied, getting and walking toward the game room.

Now most people would suspect Gauntlet would be playing video games, and they'd be right. But then again, Gauntlet always did find a way to surprise everyone.

"Hey Rob, we need to know…" Robin stopped as he entered the Game room, to discover Gauntlet, playing Resident Evil 3, holding the shotgun, yelling "Eat burning death!" at the zombies.

"Never mind." Robin said, turned around, and walked away. He eventually decided to put Kristina through the obstacle course.

-------------------------------------

Now onto 7:50 Pm, just before the 8:00 news…

"Friends! I have prepared the glorious welcoming feast for our guest!" Starfire beamed, placing food trays on the table. They where sitting down at the table, waiting for the news to come on, and everyone was enjoying supper.

"I think mine moved." Beast boy said, looking at the pink blob in front of him.

Or not. But anyway, the scene was rather peaceful, save for Gauntlet, who was poking his food with a fork, causing it to jiggle.

And then the news came on.

"On tonight's edition: Recent studies show the one absolute thing in the universe. Pong." The announcer said. Robin nearly fell of his chair.

"Veteran war hero says atheist was found in foxhole"

"Is it just me, or are these news articles getting odd…?" Gauntlet asked.

"And a brutal massacre in a local down town warehouse."

Everyone fell silent, as the edition fully started.

"Tonight, we look into one of the most recent killing since the final battle"

"Wonder what that's about?" Kristina asked, secretly putting her food in a nearby plant.

"As of early this morning, the Police have determined that this was an intended attack on a local rich resident Bob Dumm."

"Wasn't he the guy who was charged a while back but got off?" Cyborg inquired.

"That's him." Robin replied.

"The police found Bob's body headless, with an arrow in his heart. Along with a note. It reads:

_"Jump City,_

This man has been shipping drugs and other harmful substances in and out of Jump City for quite some time now, and yet, no one has done anything about it. He has distributed these substances to the public, ruining many lives. He, as well, has nearly one hundred prostitutes under his command. Today, he was killed. Bob Dumm has been charged with Corruption and Cruelty. He destroyed lives and harmed the innocent. His punishment? Death. Many of you will think me as a mad man, or psychopath, but you are wrong. I am not a mad man, or a psychopath. I am a visionary. I am the blade that will cut the corruption out of humanity. I am Vengeance."

Signed,

Everyone stared in shock at this note, except Raven, who mouthed the last word in its English tongue.

"Agriant."

"What?" Robin asked.

"**_Vengeance_**."

-------------------------------------

And that's where it ends. Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. Oh, and I'll try to update as often as possible, but sometimes that's not very often. Anyway, adieus imagoes.


	2. Chapter Two, Arc One

The Titan Legacy

By Mephistopheles

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Except Kristina, Agriant, the random hobo, my cardboard box, 49 dollars in consecutive pennies, and a spoon.

Note: Sorry, but I have to say this one line I find hilarious: "Art speaks to me. And talks with me. And argues with me. And threatens me. Come to think of it, art has tried to kill me…"

Chapter Two: Enter Agriant (And two Italian plumbers.)

===================================

It was Monday, roughly 1:00 PM, the team having finally gotten up…

"Subject Kristina exhibits fairly high combat proficiency through advanced power control. Metallic items produced seem to be easily used, to the point of appearing weightless." Robin said to himself, studying Kristina in battle. Without realizing it, he had instinctively slipped into "record" mode, even though his observations weren't being documented at the moment.

"Hey guys, we have a problem!" Cyborg yelled at the other end of the room, where he was looking at a monitor of the city.

"This will have to wait." Robin said to himself. "Ok, Kristina, I guess you get to prove yourself in combat today."

"Oh joy! Oh rapture!" Kristina said in her best Starfire impression. Robin couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious.

So the team gathered in the main room, Gauntlet back to playing Resident Evil 3, the ever-present "Eat burning death!" line still lingering about.

"Why are you all standing there?" he asked.

Then the alarm actually went off, sounding oddly like the Super Mario theme song.

"My ears! They burn!" Gauntlet yelled, falling over. This earned him some very odd looks, save for Savior, who just sighed.

"What's the problem?" Noel asked, wanting to know what they had to fight THIS time.

"You aren't going to believe this…" Robin replied.

The titans had fought some odd opponents; the hobo topping them so far, but what they were about to fight would prove to cross the border of off into insane. Not to mention strangely difficult! For you see, no one saw what was coming next.

===================================

When the Titans arrived, they found all the regular buildings intact. The co-op, the bank, so on and so forth. The only thing wrong was the large holes in the sides of them.

"Oh no!" Starfire yelled.

"Oh no…" Robin echoed.

"Oh no." Savior added.

"Oh no." Beast Boy mimicked.

"Oh no." Cyborg continued….

"OH YEAH!!!" Came a yell as the Kool-Aid man crashed through the front wall of another building. [AN: Am I being too silly here? Of course not!]

"No! He's turned to crime! Why Kool-Aid man?! Why?!" Gauntlet wailed as he fell to his knees, mock crying.

"Kool-Aid man?" The strange figure replied. "Oh, yeah!!" And the figure took off the costume to reveal…

"You have got to be kidding me…!" Was all Savior could say.

There standing in front of them was, in a red shirt and blue overalls…was Mario. [AN: Alright, now I'm being too silly.]

"This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. Mad Mod kidnapped us again. I hit my head and this is all some coma-induced delusion.  THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO EXPLAIN THIS!" Savior yelled.

"Momma mia!" Mario replied, holding up two big bags of money.

"Alright! That's it, I'm issuing a complaint to the authors union!" Robin yelled to himself.

"How did a video game character get here?" Starfire asked, clueless.

"COUGHCHEAPPLOTDEVICECOUGH!!" Gauntlet said, coughing into his hand.

"Hey'a Titans, get'a over here'a so I can kick your asses." Mario said, getting into a fight stance.

"We'll worry about that later Star, right now we have a plumber to deal with." Robin replied, whipping out his staff… "I've heard of life imitating art, but life imitating Super Smash Bros…?"

===================================

Agriant was positioned in the highest floor of an abandoned building, right beside another one, an office building. An office building where several men would meet. To discuss a partnership in the drug and weapons smuggling business, to be exact.

That was something Agriant had noticed about the Titans. They were too busy stopping the "big" crimes done by metahumans and psychopaths, and all the while they couldn't find the people pulling the worse crimes. Sure, they had stopped Asphyxiation, and the Lord of the Night, and Trigon. Hell, they had even stopped a white supremacy group!

But that was what was wrong. They used the law, and the law had its cons. He knew that things had gone too far for the law to be considered. Everything had to be done to protect the innocent.

Everything.

Agriant reached up onto his hood that concealed his face and felt the area where his eyes were. He felt the burn marks. He knew all too well indeed.

So here he was, packing a modified sniper rifle, with an arrow behind the bullet, just to continue his trademark.

One would think he used Mario as an advantage, to distract the Titans. But this was not the case. He hadn't the faintest clue how Mario got there. Perhaps the gods of fan fiction were smiling upon him today.

Of course, he had made mistakes. After all, he was only human. For you see, the Titans would soon know of his presence, and would fight him. Unfortunately for him, he can't hear me talking. So now, back to the Titans. And Mario…

===================================

"This is such a cliché…!!" Gauntlet yelled, flying away after being hit by a green turtle shell.

"How are we allowing ourselves to be beaten by an Italian plumber?!" Cyborg roared, unable to fathom why or how this little midget was actually hurting them.

"Face'a this'a!" Mario yelled, pulling out two bobombs from god knows where. He threw them at the Titans, who were completely unprepared for such an attack.

"Ah shit…!!" Cyborg yelled, flying away after the projectiles hit.

"This is'a too'a easy!" Mario yelled happily. It was then he noticed Gauntlet coming back, holding the shell in a force field fist.

"Eat this! BANZAI!!" Gauntlet yelled, throwing the shell with all his might, right into Mario's head.

"Mama mia!" He yelled, flying away.

And then it clicked.

"OF COURSE!!!" Kristina yelled.

"What?" Was the initial response.

"Mario's in league with the Italian pizza company. Think about it! Mama mia! Get'a pizza! Am I the only one seeing the connection here?!" She yelled.

A short pause.

"………………WHAT!?!?!??!?!?!" Savior yelled incredulously.

They would have given this more thought, but Mario had returned. With some sort of pump device on his back.

"Mario, are these the interlopers?" The pump said, in a computerized tone.

"That's'a them. Now lets'a whack their asses." Mario said, grabbing the pump's firing mechanism. He began raining high pressurized water down on the group. Oddly enough, this was actually hurting them.

"That's it, I have a plan!" Kristina yelled. "Ok, Terra, get him with a boulder, Gauntlet, get me in the air and throw me at Mario with all your might. The rest of you, distract him!"

"FORE!!" Gauntlet yelled, lifting Kristina up with a force field fist, and throwing her at Mario, who happened to be on his butt since Terra had just hit him with the aforeplotted large rock. She formed a large battering ram with both her hands and rammed into Mario, who once again, went flying.

"Funny, I expected him to shrink." Savior muttered.

"That actually worked!" Kristina said happily.

"Not for'a long." Came a voice from behind them. There, in his green shirt and blue overalls was Luigi.

"Oh god!" Savior said in exasperation. He was tempted to go over to the nearest brick wall and start hitting it to see if gold coins came out, just to check if this Bizarroworld he had stepped into went the extra mile.

"Now'a to'a finish the job'a." Luigi said happily.

Just then, Robin's personal alarm went off, sounding like the Super Mario theme song again.

"Hey'a! That's my'a song!" Luigi said, doing a stupid dance.

Robin looked at his communicator. The computer had found Agriant's next possible target. Another supposed drug dealer who was having a meeting in a building right beside an abandoned one. Which would be a PERFECT ambush point….

"We've got a problem!" He yelled. "Savior, come with me. We'll go down and fight him. The rest of the team can beat these two… plumbers."

So Savior and Robin were off. For now, we will follow them, and see what great battle will ensue.

===================================

Agriant stared outside the window of the building he was in. The meeting was a good fifteen minutes away from happening. No matter. He could be patient.

Not good enough. Karma being the bitch it was, decided to repay him for killing Bob.

"Hey!" A voice yelled behind him. Agriant didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. Good to finally meet you." Agriant said, turning around. He may have sounded calm, but fighting all the Titans was something he knew he could not accomplish. However, he seemed relieved that there were only two; save for the fact it was two of the best.

Robin looked at him coldly.

"So, plotting more murders I see. Tell me "hero", how do you justify taking a life of another human being?"

"Far from it. A human…one who has harmed countless others. Why do you think I killed him? The law failed, and I did what it couldn't. I removed a cancer from our midst." Agriant replied.

"Great. The old ends justify the means. Why do the ones with the most righteous goals always have the most blood on their hands?" Savior half asked/half pondered. This had turned from a battle to an argument.

"Because the righteous have to fight for what is right."

"Reality and perception do not always mirror each other child."

(Insert dramatic music here)

With that the battle started. Robin had prepared three explosive discs against Agriant, throwing them as hard as he could. They were blown out of the air when Agriant drew his triple barreled crossbow and fired three bolts, each hitting a disk. The bolts then swiftly reloaded.

Robin and Savior had no time to react as Agriant holstered the crossbow and darted across the room in a blur of speed, nailing Robin in the face with a well-placed kick quickly followed by another to the chest. This sent Robin flying…

Just before a Shimmer bludgeon collided with Agriant's face, this time sending him flying. He flipped in mid air and landed gracefully.

"I suppose the Black Knight said it best… HAVE AT YOU!!" Agriant yelled, running at full speed, which was pretty damn fast for a human, at Savior. Savior struck out with a Shimmer blade, which wasn't razor sharp but still had a fair edge. It was met with the blunt side of Agriant's own five feet long curved sword [AN: I'll say it again, anyone who wants a pic, tell me in your review and/or an email].

"Not bad." Savior said, the Shimmer sword moving around a bit as the two tested each other's strength and will. Agriant moved first, slashing to the right, Savior dodged left as two more Shimmer strands, one from each of his shoulders, shot out, forming hammers and slamming, (quite hard I might add), into Agriant's chest. "Not good enough."

It was at this point a metallic staff from Robin slammed into Agriant's back, sending him back forward.

Then a Shimmer blow to the face, quickly followed by a roundhouse kick from Robin, who was still standing behind him. The two really could work together quite well. Another swipe of the staff…

And Agriant, now having turned around, caught it and used it to throw Robin at the Shimmer, which was in the process of striking again when it found it's target changed. Too late to do anything, and Robin and the Shimmer collided.

Robin got up… to be hit by his own staff, straight in the head, sending him flying… again…

"This guy is good…" Robin muttered, rubbing his bleeding nose.

A Shimmer bludgeon lanced again at Agriant, the white energy line lashing from Savior's hand. Agriant dodged to the left, his left hand suddenly glowing a slight blue.

"It is rather pathetic. Spending so much time and energy seeking the truth that you refuse to believe." Agriant muttered to himself, grabbing the Shimmer strand. The glow intensified, sending blue fire up the line that enveloped Noel, who immediately screamed in pain. The Shimmer wasn't effected by fire, but this was clearly more then that. It acted like the Shimmer's weakness: blades, which caused terrible pain to shoot through Noel's being if it was cute. And this was even worse: It felt like he had cut the Shimmer over and over again. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

Then, out of nowhere, Robin was back, slamming an explosive disk into Agriant's back, sending him flying. Most people would have to recover from such a blow, but Agriant simply got up and charged.

"Don't you feel pain?!" Robin said in shock.

"Pain is nothing more then a reaction, like any other. I simply accept it." Agriant replied, throwing a roundhouse kick that Robin ducked under.

Robin got a punch in, across the face, before nailing him in the eyes with a well-placed kick that sent Agriant right into a wall…

That he bounced right off of, landing neatly and diving at Robin. The force of the dive however had knocked his hood down.

"Good lord!" Robin said. The exposed face of Agriant had sever burn marks on it, but that wasn't what shocked him. It was the fact that Agriant HAD NO EYES. None! Just bloody traces, seared onto the burn scars around the holes that once held his eyes.

"Yes, I am blind. However, this only helps me." He said. Indeed, the stunning nature of the injury was what ended the battle. Agriant grabbed Robin by the arm, turned and flipped him, nearly breaking his arm, and then yanked/whipped him back up again. He then gave Robin a roundhouse to the face, and ended with a firm triple one footed kick followed by a double kick, both into the chest.

"Goodbye." Was all Robin heard before a fist slammed into his face, knocking him unconscious. He fell, and Agriant straightened up and turned around to see Noel standing there, seemingly calm but really in a state of razor alertness for Agriant's next move.

"So what's your excuse? Some righteous crusade? You've seen the truth behind all the lies? Perhaps a hate of humanity in general? Believe me, I've heard them all. To me, you're just another madman." Savior said, and fired another Shimmer bludgeon at Agriant. Agriant dodged it, and this time Noel didn't let him grab it again as he brought it back and swung again from the right side.

"You should know why all too well, Savior. Or should I say, Noel Alexander **Collins**!!" Agriant yelled, dodging the attacks.

Savior stopped dead.

"What… how…?" He stammered.

"I did my research. It figures you can't understand why I'm doing this, even though you have the most understanding. Men like those scum don't help the world, they corrupt it. They deserve to die. Your father is a monster. But you are not like him at all. You are not corrupt. You believe in helping those weaker then you. So why do you stop me from removing those who harm society? Why?" Agriant asked.

Savior ground his teeth, both in irritation that this blind psycho had figured out his secret identity and that nagging sensation that always came to him when he argued morals after seeing all he had seen: that Agriant might just be right.

But there was no proof that he WAS right. In this world, it wasn't much, but it was all Noel needed.

"Because my city, OUR city, was turned into hell, and over 700,000 innocent people died because someone just like you thought he had it all figured out on who should live and who should die. And after that, I don't care how pure and righteous your intentions are. You're a murderer. And I'm taking you down."

"As expected, a perfect answer."

A Shimmer sword, fully sharpened, lashed out. Agriant grabbed up his fallen sword as he dodged. Noel shot out another line in a blade-form and swung it. Agriant managed to dodge that as well, abet barely. Noel called a third line, formed a bludgeon and swung with all three. Agriant was able to dodge the swords, but took the bludgeon to the stomach. He recovered almost instantly and attacked again. The blades lashed out from the left. Agriant dove forward, avoiding the blades, and grabbed the Shimmer strands. Blue fire shot up them again, causing Noel to roar in pain. Agriant then spun around, creating a yo-yo effect, allowing him to summon enough force to throw Savior into a nearby wall.

He then looked outside the window. The meeting, the one had had been setting up for this interruption, had ended.

"Shit!" He cursed, looking for his sniper rifle. He found it, whipped it up, and, to quote my friend Alex "Blew his friggen head off." In one smooth motion. Which was pretty damn impressive considering he was blind.

Then, as quick as he had come, he was gone, leaving Robin and Savior with nothing but a need for medical treatment.

===================================

Now, onto a more humorous note, we will join the rest of the Titans in their fight against the two Italian plumbers.

"Mama mia!" Mario and Luigi said simultaneously, throwing shells at the group.

"BO-YA!!" Cyborg yelled, sonic blasting the shells back at the two plumbers.

And then, as you would expect, they started chucking bobombs at a rapid rate, which was impressive for such small beings. This caused much pain for the group.

"Good lord! DON'T YOU PEOPLE EVER QUIT?!" Gauntlet said to himself. The reply he got was four bobombs, sending him flying. "Why does everyone fly away in this story…?! What is this, Bob and George?"

"Alright, that's it! I've had enough of this!" Kristina yelled, forming a shield on her left arm and a large war hammer on the right. "Let's all attack together! They can't defend against all of us!"

So, that's what happened. Several Starbolts, a sonic blast, a metal hammer, and a telekinetically tossed car, quickly followed by a rhino charge. Needless to say, the battle ended very quickly. However, they still had their own injuries.

"Let's go home…" Cyborg said, limping over.

"What about Robert?" Starfire said fearfully.

"Oh yeah…"

Now that the battle had finished, they went in search of Gauntlet. After about three minutes, they found him in a nearby tree.

"Yo Rob! GET DOWN HERE!!" Beast Boy yelled.

A crackling sound was heard as Gauntlet fell to the ground, hitting many branches on his way there. He got up, brushed himself off, and shook his fist at the treetop.

"Damn you chipmunks!! You have thwarted my attempt to get your nuts this time, but in the end… VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!!!!!"

"Alright, he's lost it." Victor muttered.

===================================

So, with that, they called it a day. When they arrived back at the tower, they discovered Savior and Robin. Savior was trying to find information on Agriant's possible next target, and Robin was tending to his broken nose.

"Damn… What happened to you guys?" Cyborg asked.

"We had a meeting with our dear vigilante friend. He put up one hell of a fight." Robin replied, snapping his nose back into place. Such was his training that he managed to do that with only a slight wince.

"So…um…regarding the combat thing…did I pass?" Kristina asked, looking hopeful.

Robin and Savior exchanged glances.

"I suppose, but I think we need one more field test."

"Then again, knowing these stories, chances are we'll get another test right after we're fully healed." Beast Boy said, jumping on the couch.

"Really? I always thought villains would be smart enough to attack when we're weak and unprepared! I mean, honestly, it makes you wonder about the general-" Kristina said, but was cut off.

"SHH!!!!!" Gauntlet said. "You're giving them ideas!"

"Sorry." She replied.

And so, the Titans decided to relax, and try to figure out Agriant's next move. So now we shall leave them… because I'm getting tired of writing… and I'm out of coffee…

_Oh yes, and one final note, to all readers: JUST BLOODY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, I realize I have taken Terra out of the story. It's a plot hole, but I find her WAY to hard to write. Stupid new-season-on-at-7:30-in-the-morning-on-a-Saturday!_


	3. Chapter Three, Arc One

The Titan Legacy

By Mephistopheles

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I GO THROUGH THIS WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HOW MANY?! I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THOSE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE!!! GOT IT?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME!!!!!

Important Notes: This chapter will have much information of True Satanism, my religion. I will thank you NOT to try and ban this story, or send threatening emails, as I'm only informing, not trying to convert.

Secondary note: Read Flashing Lights and Sounds by Jedi-and. The story rocks, and I have one of his characters in here, which will be pointed out later on.

Chapter Three: Agriant's Finale and the Icksenian Hybrid

A man in a white lab coat ran down a metal corridor, shambling forward as fast as he possibly could. A large growl was heard from the end of said corridor, causing the man to scream and run faster. Upon reaching the end, he punched a few numbers into a code device, causing the door to open from its locked state, allowing him to run inside.

"RE-ENGAGE LOCKDOWN! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!!" He yelled, diving inside, as several other scientists promptly obeyed his request. The door that had just previously opened slammed shut, along with several metal walls, solidly locking them in.

At the end of the corridor mentioned earlier, a large, about six foot eight reptilian humanoid stood. Large fangs sprouted from its mouth, along with a snake-like tongue. Its feet were clawed, and a large tail was attached to the base of its spine. It looked forward with its red eyes, snarling slightly. Walking forward, it examined the area, finding that this was its only route out. Smiling, it raised one clawed hand, which instantly grew larger and longer in both the arm and talons, before ramming it into the metal. The other hand swiftly followed. Roaring, it dug its feet into the ground and pulled, slowly moving the metal outwards.

Within several seconds, he was opening a large hole in the metal. Unfortunately, it was not quite all the way through the door. But he had a backup plan, as he brought his tail up beside his head. A large claw instantly sprouted from the end. **[AN: This claw on the end has a sharp edge on one side. This is a side note that will explain many things later on]**. Moving its tail in front of the wall, it shot out a small stream of greenish liquid, which immediately began dissolving the metal. After about a minute, he had made a six by six foot circular trace in the wall.

Raising one of his legs, he kicked the hole in, sending the massive piece of metal flying into a random scientist, crushing him.

"FALL BACK TO LEVEL SIX!!" One yelled, running for another door. He never made it, as a large clawed fist went through his head. Three scientists made it out of the observation room; the fourth however, was not so lucky. The reptile's tail wrapped around his neck, threw him into the window on the left side, and then leapt and came down on his head with one foot. Blood and worse splattered all over it.

Moving on, he walked up and down several corridors, before eventually finding his way to the loading dock. Inside were several armed guards.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!" One yelled, pointing the rifle at him.

The creature smiled.

"No."

It dove forward, tail snapping up to wrap around one man's gun before a clawed hand went punching through his neck.

Before the others could open fire against it, the creature grabbed the fallen assault rifle and beat to the punch, or shot. Within seconds, several guards were down, severed arteries spewing blood like a fountain through bullet holes. Others opened fire upon the creature, just to have the bullets literally bounce off. Or, if you prefer, they hit him and ricocheted off, like they would against a metal wall.

The guards looked stunned, but that only lasted a few seconds, as they began running away.

The creature smiled to itself. Looking over at the nearest guard, it jumped forward, then bounced off a crate, propelling itself forward quite quickly, before coming down on the poor man, ramming its clawed reptilian feet into his back, its tail wrapping around his neck and head before ripping it clean off. Clean only in a metaphorical sense anyway.

Looking over at another, the creature (yes, this term is far overused. Don't worry, it stops soon) ran towards him at a remarkable speed. He leapt about five feet from him, slanting his body so he was diagonal. Its tail whipped forward, slamming into the man's back and shooting out the chest. Pulling it out again, it rammed the stingered appendage into his head, piercing through the skull completely, like the tough bone was wet cardboard. The creature landed on all fours, growling at its latest victim.

About this time, the guards had completely run off, leaving the creature to decide what to do. Looking around, he saw what he was after: A load of missiles and other high explosive devices that were going to be used in the lab's defense system.

Walking over to it, the creature ripped one of the crates open and grabbed a missile. Picking it up with both hands, the creature threw it forward. It crashed into the wall, causing the wall to explode, and letting a flood of water, from what appeared to be the ocean or a sea flood in…

It was a rather normal evening at Titan Tower, if you can call this place normal. A member named Scalpel has joined the team **[AN: Just to point something out, he actually joined BEFORE this, but since there is no other way to explain it, let's just say he seemingly disappeared for several days, and came back, alright?]** and had survived more of his "Swimming lessons" today, which several people in the group thought was quite entertaining.

Beast Boy was warring on the Game Station with Cyborg, again. Robin was expressing some of his love towards Starfire, yes, in that way, but not quite there yet. Hey, these are people after all, and sexuality is natural.

Moving on, we find Savior debating online with someone, who surprisingly was quite intelligent, and actually spelled correctly, which isn't something you see with instant messages a lot, now is it.

Raven was meditating, having finally gotten some peace around the house, since Robin had addressed her problem. Gauntlet was doing something he wasn't found doing often. Reading! Mind you, it was a Calvin and Hobbes comic, but hey, it's step in the right direction, right?

Now this begs one question: Where is Kristina? She is out in town, visiting a few places, mainly a speech about the gay marriages debate, still going on.

Now one must ask themselves, why would she be there? Simple: She's a lesbian. (Chicka-bow bow, chika…) STOP THAT! Mephistopheles no hentai! Anyway, she was mainly there to show them the problem with saying gay marriages can't happen. One: If they did, that would be enforcing a Christian belief on non-Christians, which is illegal. Two: It would make homosexuals unequal with everyone else, which is again, illegal.

In theory anyway. Reality and perception on the other hand…but one must digress…

But moving on from that semi-rant (and strange sudden porno music), we shall now visit her, as she walks home. Unfortunately, for her, she was about to find something that no one should have to see…

Parents have always said to their children not to walk down dark alleyways. I suppose when you become a parent, this changes. At least that what this poor women thought, as she walked down a dark alley, obviously.

She was dressed in a business suit, all black with a skirt, with long black hair and blue eyes. She was also holding a purse that held a bible in it. Coincidently, she came from the very place Kristina came from. Only she was anti-homosexual and personally believed them to be not only abominations, but that they should burn for it. Marvelous individual…but moving on again…

Following her were two thugs, looking like the stereotypical version. Their motives were to rape and kill her, because they didn't like her, for no reason I might add, thus making them no better then her.

Humans. Gotta love them. Or maybe, as we shall soon see, not…

Upon realizing she was being followed, she immediately screamed and ran. Unfortunately, they were a lot faster. Not only did they catch up with her, they immediately pulled out some chloroform and attempted to use it on her. (Shock and horror, these thugs actually had some kind of intelligence! This must be breaking some union rule!)

"Hey buddy! What exactly do you think you're doing?" A voice quickly asked.

"What's it to you?!" One of them replied angrily.

"Well, seeing as how you are assaulting this women for no other reason then sex, something that should be a good thing, and that you are going to kill her afterwards obviously, I see no reason in letting you live."

"FUCK OFF PAL! I could kick your ass any day!" He shot back, drawing a gun.

A sigh was heard as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was none other then the creature from the science facility we saw earlier, only now he was wearing black jeans with a large black belt.

"What are you? Another Meta? You think you can push anyone around! Well I have news for you! You can't push us around!"

The creature smiled. "How loquacious. You can call me Acid. And no, I am not a Meta, nor am I pushing you around. I am simply rectifying a mistake. Which was someone giving you a weapon, and a life."

"Get out of here before I blow your fucking head off!" He yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"Shoot me. I dare you. Or would you prefer point blank range?" Acid asked, stretching his arms out.

**BLAM!** The man fired a shot toward him, only to see it bounce off his reptilian skin. Gasping, he tried to mutter a sentence.

"How…wha…who…" He stuttered, amazed that the bullet hadn't even penetrated the hide.

Acid scoffed, walking towards the two men, who looked perplexed and scared tremendously.

"Fight or flight time scum."

Finally regaining what little courage they had, both men pulled out their backup weapons, which was a crowbar and metal pipe, hoping to somehow harm him.

"Oh look, the wrong choice."

Both charged, swinging both weapons. Acid caught the first man's arm as it was coming down, broke it with one violent twist, and then ripped it off before his tail snapped up and impaled him through the middle of his chest. The man gurgled and coughed up blood, obviously in extreme pain, though he couldn't exactly scream for it.

Smiling maliciously, Acid's tail began to rise, thus causing the body to do the same. In a quick one two motion, he yanked the tail out and then quickly snapped it to the side, allowing the sharpened part of his tail to collide with the man's neck, severing the head altogether.

Shifting his view, his eyes shifted at the second assailant, glowering with obvious hate and malice. Snapping his tail out, he grabbed the fallen gun and flung it into his left hand. The second man had, by now, already started running, but unfortunately, Acid was a lot faster. After five seconds, Acid had not only caught up to the man, but had wrapped his tail around his legs. With a quick flick of it, the man was sent flying into the air, screaming. Acid raised the gun, and unloaded all ten bullets into the flying fool (hey, I made a funny!), killing him.

"Oh wait, BOTH were the wrong choice. Should have made that clear beforehand. Silly me."

Looking back over to the fallen woman, who was still recovering from the shock of her attack, he approached her, and helped her to her feet.

"Let this be a lesson to you: Don't walk down dark alleyways, and avoid making stupid mistakes." Acid said in a "just how could someone be so dense?" tone.

"Thank you for helping me, but I would prefer if you talked to me with some respect." She shot back, picking up her bag. As she raised it, a book fell out. The book that held the speech she had just made. Before she could pick it up, Acid's tail had already whipped out, wrapped around it and brought it to his hands. Why he picked it up, only he knew. Maybe he thought it would be tasty.

"I see you were at the homosexual marriages act today." He said, reading over the papers.

"That is none of your business. It's bad enough that gays are out there, but now we have even more Metas!" She said unhappily, her tone showing much prejudice.

Acid finished reading, and looked at her angrily. "So tell me, what do you have against gays anyway? Are they abominations? Am I? Should I burn for EXISTING?!" He roared.

She fell back slightly, startled by his angry act. "Well, I never! The bible says they are abominations, and since God created everything, it is his law, not man's law, that we must obey!"

Acid growled at her, his tail whipping up and down (kinda like a cat does when it's angry or displeased). Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, he picked her up and looked her directly in the eye.

"'Gods' law? BULLSHIT! Try YOUR interpretation of the writings of OTHER MEN! And humans are NOT infallible! And according to that book, your God gave us free will. Therefore, people have the right to choose. Yet here you and your "God" are, trying to have it all taken away! Your religion has about as much right to be in the law as any other religion. All you've done is make people unhappy, and all for some faith in a so called all loving and caring deity! This is the reason people like YOU don't deserve to LIVE!"

She was about to scream, but before she could, he grabbed her head and twisted it, breaking her neck. Angrily, he plunged his hand into her chest, and ripped out her heart. Throwing it down, he slammed his foot on it, causing the blood to splatter everywhere.

"Funny, I expected an empty pit."

It was this time that we find Kristina rushing towards the gun shot sounds that happened just prior. She ran through the alleyways, and after a few moments, found what she was looking for.

The scene before her was brutal. Blood was everywhere, along with organs and limbs. Atop a dumpster, Acid sat, holding the leg of the woman, and eating it. His body was covered in blood, and he was obviously enjoying it.

"YOU!" She screamed at him, forming a sword in her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Acid looked up at her, and arched what looked like an eyebrow, before remembering all the blood he had on him, and the fact he was EATING a limb. "Me? Nothing, just having a snack, why?"

"Scumbag! What the hell possessed you to do this?!" She demanded.

"Well, for starters, there's the fact that two men were following this women with the intent of raping and killing her, so when I stopped them, they attacked and I killed them. Then, I discovered this woman hated lesbians, gays, bisexuals, transgender and Meta-humans, and was trying to stop gay marriages. So I killed her. Afterward, I started eating. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah." She replied, forming a shield in the other hand. "Why should I let you live?"

Acid looked at her, and smiled. "Never said you had to."

She looked at him with intense rage with an undertone of hate at his actions, and then threw her sword with incredible aim.

Moving his head to the side at the last second, the sword firmly implanted itself into the brick wall behind him.

Acid gave the sword a quick once over, and sighed. "You'll have to do better then that."

Jumping up as high as he could (which was about 30 feet from the jumping point), he came down with incredible strength. She dove out of the way as he landed, the very ground crumbling beneath him.

She swung a newly formed sword downward, as he raised his hands to block it. The sword struck against his arms, making a large clanging sound. She looked at him in awe, because not only had he blocked the strike, but she hadn't even drawn blood. Acid smiled.

"Nice try. My turn."

Before she could react at all, he swung a kick, nailing her in the side of the head. Now, she had taken blows to the face before, specifically during her training sessions with Robin, but not even the Teen Wonder's hardest kick could match this. It had the force of someone hitting you with a brick, and felt the part as well.

She fell back slightly, trying to recover, but even those few seconds would cost her. Acid attacked again, slamming one of his fists into her face, followed by a kick the chest, sending her into a wall.

She groaned and pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly. Again, her slow reaction would cost her, as Acid had dived forward, tackling her and sending them both into the brick wall, this time breaking it.

Shrugging the rubble off him, Acid looked down at Kristina with disappointment.

"Come now, can't you do better then that?"

His response was an incredibly sharp dagger to the chest. And not only did this one penetrate the skin, it went all the way in.

Stumbling back, Acid looked down at the blade, gripped it with one hand and pulled it out, the blade covered in his blood.

"You've actually cut me. I'm impressed."

Tossing the blade up slightly, he grabbed the sharp part and whipped it forward like a throwing knife, impaling her in the left shoulder. She gasped, and then groaned in pain, gripping it with her right hand, trying to pull it out like Acid had.

Too late, as Acid reached down, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up. Looking her in the eye, he smiled and licked his lips. "This is going to be fun."

He slammed his left fist into her face, breaking her nose, and then he threw her to the ground. His tail wrapped around a piece of rubble, and rising upwards, it snapped out, throwing the stone. Kristina was barely able to form a shield in time to block the projectile.

Hissing slightly, Acid wrapped his tail around her left ankle, lifting her into the air. Spinning around, he snapped the tail out, sending her flying into another nearby wall. Roaring, he ran toward her, grabbed her head, threw her up and slammed his foot into her chest, ramming her into the wall. By this time, she looked battered and bruised tremendously, and had anyone seen her, they would have assumed she was dead.

"I hope we're done, because I have better things to do." He said, muttering something about this being a waste of his time.

And then a large sonic blast blew him away.

"Leave her alone." Robin said, drawing his staff.

Acid looked up and sighed. "Oh good god, they're multiplying!"

Cyborg fired again, as Robin dove down to attack. Acid dodged barely, and rushed Robin.

A swipe of his staff nailed Acid in the side of the head, Robin quickly spinning it around for another hit. Ducking under the attack, Acid threw a punch into Robin's stomach, followed by a well-placed roundhouse kick. Robin ducked under that and slammed his staff into Acid's chest before jumping back and throwing an exploding disk at him. This sent Acid into a wall (I think we might be running out of walls…).

"I think we got him." Robin said, eyeing the rubble that Acid lay under.

A few seconds later, Acid had exploded from the rubble and tackled Robin, his tail wrapping around the boy's left ankle. Spinning around, he let go, sending Robin flying into Cyborg. Running at them, leaving no time to react, he grabbed Cyborg's arm and threw him into yet another wall. He then proceeded to grab Robin by the neck, lifting him up.

"Give up yet?"

Robin spat in his face. "Never."

"Finally, a man worth killing."

Slamming his other fist into Robin's face, he broke his nose AGAIN, and then using his tail to wrap around his neck, he started pummeling him. Kick after kick, punch after punch, Robin was turned into a living punching bag.

Finally stopping, he threw Robin down and looked over at Cyborg, who was powering up his sonic cannon.

"Eat this."

"I'll pass."

Blasting away, Acid was hard pressed to avoid them, as Cyborg had powered up for at least a minute, making the blasts extra potent. Eventually bypassing them, he smashed his right fist into Cyborg's face, and then rammed his foot into his chest.

Victor managed a well-placed metallic fist to Acid's chest, but was instantly hit by a kick to the face, followed by a clawed tail that rammed into his right arm.

Pulling it out, Acid rammed another punch into Cyborg, by now growing tired of these assaults. Tripping him through the use of his tail, Acid was able to ram a kick into Victor's head as he fell, sending him into the rubble.

Turning around, he saw Robin, barely stumbling to his feet, coughing blood. Running over, Acid wrapped his tail around Robin's neck again, this time attempting to squeeze until the airway was completely cut off.

"For a human, I must admit, you are good. And such a young one at that. If I didn't have to kill you, you would probably have made an excellent man. But I suppose we'll never know." He mocked, smiling.

"Hey Jackass!!" Came a female voice from behind.

"Oh for fuck's sake," He said turning around. "What NOW?!"

The response was a 20x20 foot metallic war hammer that literally knocked him through (and knocking down) the wall to his right.

With that, the metallic war hammer immediately began to retract back into Kristina, as she fell to the ground, completely out of strength (it does take a lot of energy to actually create something like that, even if it is weightless to the wielder).

An incredibly large growl was heard, as Acid got up from the rubble, several bruises on him that were healing fast.

"Good god, don't you people ever quit?!"

Shrugging off the pain of that hit, he looked over at the havoc they had caused.

"Three people. A Meta, a Cyborg and a martial arts master. Not bad."

And then a car encased in black energy slammed into him.

"DAMNIT AUTHOR!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yelled, shaking his fist at the sky.

**_Quiet you!_**

A loud crash was heard.

**_Great, just great, the forth wall broke again! ROOM SERVICE!!!_**

****

"Room service?" Gauntlet, who had shown up on the scene via convenient plot device asked.

"This is the author, I think it's best not to question his acts." Acid replied.

"Good idea." Gauntlet said, before ramming a force fist into Acid, sending him once again flying.

While in the air, Acid commented, "If this keeps up I'm going to evolve wings!"

Raven looked over at the mass destruction that had been caused, and then back at Acid. "Abomination."

Acid sighed. "Everyone hates the abomination…"

Encasing some rubble in black energy, she threw it at him. But he just dodged, stopped and came back again.

But this time, Gauntlet was able to form a massive wall of energy, about the size of Kristina's hammer, and brought it up and slammed it down with all his might onto Acid's form, creating a five-foot hole in the ground.

Removing the energy, he quickly picked up a lamppost with another tendril of it, as did Raven via black energy. Stumbling out of the hole, Acid shook his head dizzily.

"Mental note: Wear head protection…" He muttered.

He looked forward and was besieged by lamp posts, which were surprisingly more painful then originally assumed.

Finally regaining his combat senses, he ducked under Raven's lamppost and with a quick snap of his tail, sliced it in half. Catching Gauntlet's, he snapped that in half as well, before throwing it at him. He was able to erect a shield to protect him, but that gave Acid time to get in close, which ended badly: He slammed a punch into the force field guarding Gauntlet, shaking it slightly.

Of course, it didn't last long, as Raven had picked Acid up with her powers and thrown him into the air, when a barrage of starbolts slammed into his back, sending him to the ground.

Groaning, he got up, and then rearing back his he head, he roared. Suddenly, the claws on his hands and feet grew bigger, as did every other part of his body, going from 6'8 to 7'8.

"Great. He went Super Synegor, or something." Gauntlet said, and threw a force fist at him, only to have Acid thrust out his hands, blocking the attack.

"Is that even possible?!" Gauntlet asked himself, looking at the creature before him.

Raising one fist, Acid punched with all his might, literally tearing the energy force apart. Raven tried to pick him up again, but failed as well.

"What's going on?!" Her mind yelled, worried at just how powerful this thing had gotten.

"Die!" He yelled, jumping up at Raven. She was actually pretty close to the ground, thus allowing him to tackle her with incredible force. Sending Raven to the ground, he slammed his tail forward, which would have impaled her in the skull had she not moved her head.

But before they could do anything else, a large glaive impaled him in the back. It didn't penetrate far, but it still sent him flying.

With that, Scalpel dove down from a rooftop, and ran over to the nearest victim (Robin if you are wondering) to treat the wounds.

"Get up and fight!" Acid said in a growl.

Starfire looked down for a moment, and then her eyes filled with fear. "An **_Icksenian!_**"

Acid looked up at her, and then smiled. "So they have a Tamaranean here. And a Blacktrinian as well. It appears as though I'll have some fun after all."

Savior had arrived on the scene with Starfire and Scalpel, but was keeping a low profile, developing a plan.

"Is an Icksenian good or bad?" he asked.

"VERY BAD! We must stop him. **Now!**" Starfire yelled, throwing several starbolts, which Acid easily dodged.

"Of course. It's ALWAYS bad. It's NEVER an alien species that wants to help us cure cancer, or aid us in our quest to find peace and happiness for our species. It's always the alien that wants to drink our spinal fluid, or sacrifice our race for it's Mucus God, or built a hyperspace shifting thingie to strike at their enemy's planet, or…" Savior muttered to himself.

Acid was preparing to jump at Starfire, when Scalpel came out of nowhere, now wielding his glaive again, having picked it up. He swiped with it, causing it to collide with the side of Acid's head. Bringing it around again, Nigel threw a punch that caught Acid off guard, thus nailing him in the face. Bringing the glaive up, he slashed it down. But before it hit Acid, he had reached into his jeans and pulled out two reversed curved (in other words, curved in the wrong direction) daggers, each one with the blade inside the handle. Snapping the blades out with a small flick, he brought up his arms, crossed his wrists into an X and created a highly effective block, which did its intended purpose.

Snapping out with his tail, he slashed Nigel across the face **[AN: Yes, Blacktrinians are mostly immune to bladed weapons, but the blade on his tail is covered in highly corrosive acid]**, making a large slit from the side of the cheek to beside his eye. Spinning one blade in his right hand, he slammed a foot into his adversary's chest. He moved his body forward, and did a diagonal spin in the air, bringing the curved blade into Nigel's right shoulder. **[AN: Once again, it is covered in acid]**

Nigel roared in pain, and, survival instincts kicking in, slammed his claws into Acid's chest, only to have them make a bruise.

"Come now, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Nigel's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a light bomb that Cyborg had given everyone a day prior. "At the time, yes."

And then he threw the bomb.

It exploded, creating a light equal to brightness with the sun. Acid hadn't closed his eyes in time and his retinas were scorched. Roaring, he stumbled backwards.

"Cheap little bastard!"

Then a Shimmer lance flew into his back.

"Tactics actually." Savior replied, grinning to himself.

Thus was Acid's defeat. Now that he was blind, he could only hear the noises made by the attacks.

First, a car was rammed into him, by black energy commanded by Raven. Then, another car, via Gauntlet, along with a large chunk of concrete thrown by Savior. After that, it was a barrage of starbolts that pummeled him into the ground.

Groaning, he got up and shook his head. Finally regaining some vision, he saw Nigel standing in front of him, just before he slammed the glaive into Acid's stomach.

Several more starbolts rammed into him, making a very large hole in the ground, before all the Titans surrounded it, ready for his next attack.

Not that he was in any shape to make one.

"What are you people, rabbits?!" Acid yelled from the bottom of the hole, rubbing his head.

Then a large light shone down on them.

"This is bio-experiment retrieval unit nine. Please state your interaction with this experiment." Said the pilot from the helicopter.

Just as Robin responded, Acid mumbled something about "Enough with the abomination jokes already…"

"Enemy." Robin said simply. That's when several soldiers came down from ropes, all holding large firearms. They were soon followed by three scientists and sentinels (think a fighter pilot cockpit, with the missiles and guns, on top of really large mechanical legs).

The soldiers grabbed Acid, and brought him to his feet. The scientists pulled out a large metal collar, and implanted it on his neck, making some odd beeping sounds.

"Excuse me, but could someone please explain what the hell is going on?!" Savior yelled.

For reasons that will be explained later, Acid just glared at him.

"It's quite simple really." A scientist said. "This creature is the result of a interspecies mixing between an Icksenian and a human."

"An Icksenian?" Came Gauntlet's voice.

The Scientist was about to say what they knew, when Starfire piped up.

"The Icksenian's are a reptilian species which only purpose is the complete and total annihilation of every other form of life. They are designed to kill and destroy, nothing more."

"Of course, and here I was laboring under the impression he was here to make us sweets. So he's one of them?" Savior asked, assessing his new opponent.

"Not exactly." Said one of the scientists.

"He's a hybrid." Said another.

"Great. So why was he created?" Savior inquired.

"A anti-metahuman soldier to help against those who you couldn't beat."

"Oh, well that was just brilliant!" Gauntlet commented, glad to see the scientists hadn't lost their stupid touch.

"We took several precautions, but we gave him free will, which resulted in his escape, and destruction of our lab."

"So let me get this straight." Savior said. "You made a hybrid for protecting people and it broke out and killed the guards before coming here."

"That is correct."

Savior shook his fist at the sky.

"STOP WITH THE SCI-FI RIPOFFS!!!"

And then a large piece of metal sent him into a wall.

**_DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!!!!_**

Attempting to keep the forth wall intact for now, Raven went back to questioning.

"So what do you expect us to do with him?"

The scientists looked over, sighed and answered. "We need you to keep him."

A moment of silence.

"……WHAT?!?!?!?" Savior yelled, unable to think of a good reason to keep this thing.

"Our lab was completely destroyed. We need time to rebuild it. You are the only people who have the proper facilities to hold him."

Acid cracked his neck. "Look, you have a collar on me that will eject me with a fluid that will kill me instantly, which is controlled on a little remote controller that the scientists will give each of you. Do you really think I'm going to try and kill you?"

"Yes." Was the simple response.

"You have to hold on to him for us. Once we rebuild the lab, we can take him back, but for now, you need to keep hold of him."

"Very well. But I want three of those remotes." Savior said.

"Just one final question." Gauntlet said. "Just how does he know English?! And where did he get those pants?!"

Acid looked over. "Quite simple: I was programmed with the knowledge of the current world, and I stole these from a dead guy."

"Oh."

So, with that, the Titans gathered up their wounded and went home, the scientists, sentinels, and soldiers close in tow.

The Titan Tower was new to Acid. Not that he got to see much, considering his restricted access. Not that it mattered, as he was sitting on the couch with the titans watching him, and interrogating as well.

"So, what other tricks does your species have up their sleeves?" Savior inquired, sharp eyed as ever.

"Nothing much." Acid replied, lying down on the couch.

Raven looked over at him with disgust. "What possessed you to kill those people?"

"And what would you have done? Send them to jail and allow this woman to continue her non-sensible ramblings? And what would those two have done when they got out of jail, hmm? They would have most likely gone out and done it again." Acid replied, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Great. Another one."

"Excuse me?"

"We happened to have fought someone else with that opinion recently. He, like you, is a murderer." Savior said.

"Oh really? Did he save those who have committed no bad actions and remove those who have harmed society? I'll bet he did. And you punished him. Sad really."

"We protect all forms of life." Raven said, slightly agitated.

"Even those who would harm you. Not much of a belief." Acid sighed.

"Oh really? I'd prefer to protect people then kill them." Savior shot back.

"That's your opinion." Acid said. "At least I've been taught to protect those who deserve it."

"I've done the same tons of times."

"Oh, and I suppose that you'd rather save a rapist then watch the Lord of the Night kill him." Acid asked.

"Don't bring him up. You didn't see what he did to try and carry out his mad dreams." Savior replied sternly.

"Oh? Why not? Because you don't want to admit that you learned something from him?"

"My god, it's an epidemic." Savior said, throwing up his arms. "You look at the bad things and think that all you have to do to save society is remove them like they're some kind of malignant cell. You think life is that black and white? You think you can place a human being and a tumor side by side and utilize the same tactics? YOU DO NOT COMMAND SOME GRAND SECRET TRUTH! YOU DO NOT DEFINE REALITY! By acting like you do, in the end you're no better then Jeffrey Dahmer or one of those fruits who sacrifice children in Satanic cults!"

Acid twitched as he looked at him. "And what do YOU know about Satanism exactly?"

Savior gave him a quick glance. ""Why, are you a Satanist? As well as a murderer, you're one of those people as well?"

Acid spat at him. "Hardly. I expected someone of such accepting standards to avoid prejudice and stereotyping, but in this case, I guess not."

"Please, enlighten me."

Acid scoffed for a moment, then began to explain. "Satanism is a religion of enlightenment, understanding and spiritual strength. True Satanists don't go around sacrificing children, or anyone for that matter! We abhor the very thought of it."

"If that's true, explain the occult abuse that has happened." Raven said to him, slightly interested in what he was saying.

"They conformed to the Christian Satanism, so of course they did that. My religion doesn't conform to the bible in any way. We believe they stole things from us, but I won't get into that."

"But you worship the devil, an evil being in every context that examines it." Savior pointed out.

"The word devil comes from _devi_ which means god. And yes, in some context he is called evil. But I ask you, is telling someone to defend those weaker then you evil? I wouldn't say so."

"There's defense and then there's delusion. Why did you kill that woman, who didn't try and harm you? Did "Satan" tell you to?" Raven asked, trying to trap him.

"My god tells me to know what is right and wrong, but does not tell you to go kill someone. He doesn't justify arguments by saying "I told them to do it!""

"Oh great, so instead of being a zealot, you're just a murderer."

While that argument continued on, Starfire and Nigel were discussing about Acid as well, though more fearfully then anything else.

"What should we do?" Nigel asked, sharpening his claws from the incident earlier.

"I sense much danger about him, it worries me. He seriously injured Kristina (who they had effectively dubbed Metallix), Robin, and Cyborg, rendering them unable to fight." Starfire replied, gnawing at her nails. "And on top of that, Beast Boy was also harmed much today after the Troika ambushed him." **[AN: Alright, I'll admit it, I forgot he was there and came up with an excuse. It won't happen again.]**

"Indeed. I've only heard of the Icksenians in Blacktrinian fairy tails and legends, but never have I seen one."

"He posses a large threat if left unchecked. I hope we get more of the controllers."

These two seemed very worried about him, but that ended when the alarm went off. Cyborg (who could still work, but his main battle weapon was down) had found Agriant's newest target.

And this time, he wasn't getting away.

Everyone gathered in the control room, as Cyborg, being the current highest-ranking officer with Robin down, was about to give his orders.

"Savior will take Raven, Starfire, and Gauntlet to Agriant. Scalpel will stay here to guard Acid until I finish making more controllers for everyone. Remember, Agriant is a skilled opponent, and probably has prepared for tonight, so be ready for anything."

Acid stood up, put his right hand in a fist, slammed it against his chest and then did the nazi salute.

"SEIG HILE!"

And then he goose-stepped out of the room. This earned him some VERY odd looks.

Savior was the leading officer for the fight, and led everyone down while laying out a battle plan. But before we get into that, let us examine Scalpel and Acid, who seem to be connecting in some way…

Acid ducked Nigel's swipe from his glaive, pulling a quick roundhouse which Nigel barely avoided.

"You are a skilled opponent, you would make a fine Blacktrinian soldier." Nigel commented, slamming a kick into Acid's stomach.

Acid flew backward into the padded wall, slammed into it, and fell to the ground. Just before he hit it however, he shot out his hands and flipped himself back onto his feet. "Why thank you, but I'd prefer to avoid violent societies."

"Oh? You seem quite prone to violence yourself." Scalpel said, ducking and then swinging his glaive along the ground, trying to trip his opponent.

Acid jumped, and then slammed his right foot into Nigel's chest, sending him flying. "The Icksenians side of me is more of a curse then anything else."

Nigel quickly recoiled off the padded wall, looking at Acid, waiting for his next move. "So, what was the worst experience you've ever had?"

Acid watched him carefully. "My Icksenian side has a faint memory of being eaten by a dune runner from Invarion."

"A dune runner?" Nigel shuddered at the thought. "So which way did you come out?"

"The third way."

Nigel shuddered more.

"What about you, worst experience?" Acid asked.

"I was eaten and spat back out because I didn't taste good."

"Eaten by what?"

"You DON'T want to know."

This time, Acid shuddered.

And so these two continued fighting, Nigel beginning to enjoy this being's company. He wasn't so bad, if you didn't count all the violence and such…

Agriant mused to himself, looking down at his latest targets. Businessmen, drug dealers, weapons dealers, scum bags, etc. All of them had murdered thousands for their own benefit.

Worthless, god-forsaken SHIT. He hated them. Not that it mattered, they would be dead soon anyway.

Gathering his equipment, Agriant dove out the building he was currently in, and smashed through the adjacent window, drawing two Deagles (Desert Eagles). Raising his hands in the air, he fired off two shots. You had to give credit to his level of training and control that he could fire TWO firearms of such heavy caliber without dislocating both his arms. He still felt the tremendous kick vibrate down his arms though, but he ignored it. It was just pain. He could live with pain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you all having a good day?"

One man stood up from the hiding place he had ducked under at the noise. "What the fuck do you think yo-"

A single bullet went through his skull. And considering the power of a Desert Eagle, that pretty much left him with NO skull.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are all guilty of two of the highest crimes for your species, and as such, will pay the price." Agriant said, a smile forming on his face.

"What do you want?!" A woman in a red dress yelled.

"Ah yes, Susan McNeal, correct? You have quite a record behind you." Agriant replied. "You own a multi-national corporation with fourteen sweatshops, which have caused several thousand deaths and over one million job layoffs, all for a profit increase of five percent."

No one spoke.

"You see, you all have commited two of the highest crimes in my eyes. Corruption and Cruelty. You have corrupted society and inflicted cruelty onto human beings for a pathetic reason."

Agriant threw his guns down.

"And as such, you must pay."

Agriant whipped up the hilt of his weapon, the blue energy shooting out to form the blade, and sliced a man in half. Spinning around, he grabbed his blade like a javelin and threw it into another man, this one with a gun that hadn't QUITE been able to get off a shot.

Just as other men were about to fire, Agriant dropped down, spun around, grabbed his fallen pistols and opened fire, fighting the recoil of his weapons to keep the shots accurate. They were: two shots hitting each man in the head. Well, the first shots hit the head: the second shots hit whatever was left of them. Which wasn't much.

A single woman was about to get out the door, when a bullet blew her head apart as well. Pretty good firearms training here, you must admit.

"Time to die."

Savior and his small group arrived on the scene to see Agriant's bloody work. All the people here were dead, some in bloody ways, some not. All that mattered was that he had killed them. Perhaps none of them deserved redemption, perhaps the thought of giving them it appalled Savior, but that didn't matter. He had to do what had to be done.

Which was currently looking appalled.

"At it again murderer?"

Agriant looked over his shoulder. "Here to stop me, oh hero?"

Starfire piped up. "Why have you killed these people? What have they done to you?"

Agriant turned around. "What have they done? Murders, killings, sweatshops, torture, death, pain and suffering all for a small PROFIT! How can you call them innocent?!"

"Innocence is irrelevant. They deserved to be punished, but not like this. Even they didn't deserve it." Raven said apathetically.

"Oh really? And the Lord of the Night didn't deserve death? Jack Djinn deserved a second chance?! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT HALF THESE PEOPLE WOULD CARE IF I EXPOSED THEM! THEY OWN THE SYSTEM THAT DELVES OUT PUNISHMENTS! A LESSON NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT, AND I'M HERE TO TEACH IT!"

"Poor fool. You're no better then the Lord." Savior replied.

Agriant whipped out a small dagger and threw it, hitting the wall right beside Savior's head.

"How DARE you compare ME to that LUNATIC! He killed people because they hadn't reached their potential! I kill those who would harm the innocent! Exis acto probot!"

"Latin. I'm impressed."

Agriant quickly spun around and nailed Raven in the face as she emerged from the shadows. "Nice try."

Starfire threw a Starbolt, only to have it cut in half by Agriant's sword. "If you will not learn the truth, then I will fight you."

Savior launched two Shimmer strands out, wrapping around a couch and a desk, and then flung them at Agriant. Agriant sliced the desk in half and jumped over the couch, which flew into Raven.

Agriant flipped forward, dodging a Starbolt, before he began chanting. "Incanta, Zacran, Xel'rer!"

He slammed out one hand as a rune formed in the air, only noticeable by a slight distortion before him. Spinning around his sword, it ignited in blue fire before he slammed it into the rune, causing it to become active.

A blue energy wave shot out, covering the entire area. Starfire fell from the air, hitting the ground with a large thump.

Savior, however, was more agile and had dodged it, and he countered, shooting out a Shimmer bludgeon, which managed to nail Agriant in the chest, before it quickly formed into a whip, wrapping around his right leg and throwing him into a wall, which collapsed on him.

"Here's a real truth for you. I'm taking you down, murderer."

A massive blue light shot out of the rubble that Agriant was buried under, as he slowly pushed it off. "Tell me, Noel, what do you know of murders?"

Savior looked him directly in his non-existent eyes. "I've seen more then you ever will."

Agriant cracked his neck and brought down his hood, showing his headband that covered his eyes. "You have seen **_NOTHING_**!"

Then he pulled down his headband.

Around his eyes were burn marks, blood patches seared on them. But now, inside his sockets were blue balls of fire, tiny streams escaping to the sky out of the sides.

Savior would have expected some kind of physical contact would have been needed for what followed, but as it turned out, there are exceptions to every rule.

As he was suddenly barraged with images in his head, a sheer storm of data that shoved him back like a physical blow.

He saw a young girl, with blue eyes and red hair, happily skipping to school, followed by an older boy, with black spiked hair and blue eyes.

Then it hit him. It was Agriant.

Images rushed by. The school they went to, Agriant standing up for a bullied kid, and beating the shit out of a bully.

A voice entered his mind. _"Now you see what happened to me."_

Considering what Savior had already seen, he already had an idea of what was to come. But an idea and the actuality were light years apart. Considering was bad, but seeing was something no one should ever have to do…

It showed Agriant walking home, his sister by his side. Then several men jumped out of nowhere, grabbing his sister and restraining her while others attacked Agriant, nearly killing Agriant.

_Oh dear…_Savior managed to think before the next wave hit him.

It showed Agriant waking up from his state of unconsciousness, to see his little sister being raped and beaten. He cries out, but all he got in respond was a kick to the face, knocking him out again.

Soon after, an image of his sister appeared. Her stomach had been cut open, her organs removed, her more personal parts in plain view, nipples cut off, and finger nails removed.

_Damn. Oh dear god and damn. Can this get any worse?_

Wrong thing to think, as Savior was presented with one final image.

Five men were holding down Agriant as one approached him with a welding torch. Turning the machine on, he pried Agriant's eye open and burnt through it. He flailed around, racked with pain as the eye was scorched and melted away. They then burned all round his left with the fiery lance.

Just before they scorched out his other eye, they forced him to look at his dead sister, just as the torch was turned on. It quite literally burned the image into his mind.

And then he was back to reality.

He paused, and then placed a hand on his head as he gave a brief shudder at it all, man's inhumanity to his fellow man, experienced by Agriant firsthand. No wonder he felt like he did. When you feel something like that, it changes you, warps you. And with some, it gives you the unbending desire to make sure no one else ever experiences it.

No matter the cost.

But…there was always a cost.

"Now you understand!" Agriant yelled. "You know what I've been through!"

"Any particular reason they did that, or was it just a group of sadistic thrillkillers and you two in the wrong place in the wrong time?" Savior replied, his voice dull and without emotion. Not to say that he didn't feel for Agriant. Part of him wanted to try and comfort the poor scarred child who had become this warrior before him…but the other part was firmly in control, a cold practicality that Savior had developed after years in this business.

"WHAT! What kind of question is that!?!??!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Savior said, lowering his arm. "Don't think I'm unsympathetic, because I am. But do you think you're the first one who has suffered? Do you think you're the first one ever wronged so cruelly by life? No Agriant. And you don't command any truth from it. All you command is a curse. Monsters made you, and they have tainted you. Instead of learning from what they did, you have taken up their ways. Instead of moving forward, you have embraced the seeds they sowed in you. Avenge your sister? You've become EXACTLY like the men who did that to her. No, you're worse. They had some ignorance to blame. What do you have?"

"How dare you speak of such things, when you have surely felt the same desire to kill and destroy those who have harmed you! You have taken lives! You have wanted to!"

"I know. I have wanted to kill Jack for what he did. I did take the lives of other people. But the difference between you and I, Agriant, is that I don't look upon what I did as a necessity. It's a burden to me, weighing me down. I don't know why humans do the things they do…but I know that if we all act like the monsters, then hope is lost. So don't look at this as a delusion on my part Agriant. I'm going to save your soul…and if I can't do that…well, I'll have another cross to bear. I do not want to bear it…but I will if I have to. That's why when all is said and done, I believe history will call you a murderer, and myself a hero."

Agriant scoffed.

"Everyone's Heroes tell everyone's LIES!"

[insert song "Face in the Sand" by Iron Maiden here. It helps if you can listen to it, otherwise, just read the lyrics]

Just before Savior could shoot out a Shimmer strand, Agriant had whipped out a crossbow and shot him in the shoulder. He screamed, curling down as his body reacted to the sudden pain by making him a smaller target.

**_Everybody's waiting for something to happen_**

**_Everybody's waiting for something to see_**

**_Lunatics waiting for bigger disasters_**

**_Everyone's waiting for news on TV_**

Not that it worked for Agriant. Running over, he rammed a punch into Savior's stomach, and then pulled a spin kick into his face, knocking him to the ground.

**_Winding lives at the end of the spiral_**

**_Waiting dictators with their next big thrill_**

**_Everyone's looking but no one is listening_**

**_Everybody wants to be in at the kill_**

"I will not allow anyone to stop me." Agriant said, as he re-ignited his sword.

**_I wait for the signs, they tell me true_**

**_I see the signs of the end of time_**

****

**_Everyone's searching but nothing's revealing_**

**_Everyone's looking for the reason why_**

**_Everyone's hoping for life everafter_**

**_Everyone's looking at death from the sky_**

Agriant looked down at Savior, his sword inches from his neck. "You have fought for evil's side, blindly following your so called 'truth'."

**_Everyone's nightmares are going to happen_**

**_Everybody's ripping the mask from their eyes_**

**_Everyone's praying but no one's believing_**

**_Everyone's heroes tell everyone's lies_**

"And if you must continue fighting me, for what you think is right, fine. I will not show mercy."

**_I wait for the signs, they tell me true_**

**_I see the signs of the end of time_**

**_So I watch and I wait_**

**_And I pray for an answer_**

**_An end to the strife and the world's misery_**

**_But the end never came_**

**_And we're digging the graves_**

**_And we're loading the guns for the kill_**

"Goodbye, Noel."

**_Can the end be at hand?_**

**_Is the face in the sand?_**

**_Future memory of our tragedy_**

"Sorry Agriant." Savior whispered…

****

**_Can the end be at hand?_**

**_Is the face in the sand?_**

**_Future memory of our tragedy_**

Agriant brought his sword up, but before he could attack, a slight voice entered his mind.

_"Do not betray yourself, Daryl. You have sacrificed too much."_

Agriant stopped, and put down his sword.

For some reason, Savior didn't look surprised, even as his brain was furiously trying to get his body to work again so he could…

"You have fought valiantly, and have earned your life. Goodbye."

And with that, Agriant ran towards the nearest window and jumped, fleeing the scene. And the city.

Savior stood, and with a low hiss pulled the crossbow bolt out of his shoulder.

"I wish I could say that things will be different next time Agriant…but that will not be true. Next time…no mercy. I'll do what I have to do, like you think you must, and only fate will decide which one of us will walk away." Savior said to himself, and then he headed for his team to check for injuries.

In the end, Savior wondered, maybe he was right? Savior knew of the dark feelings that lurked in the best of hearts. He knew that reality often mattered little in regards to perception. And he knew that with what had befallen him, Agriant could never change his view. And it might yet be so strong as to change reality…

Would history judge that Agriant was fighting for the good cause? Perhaps he was, perhaps he wasn't.

Whatever the truth, Agriant was not finished yet, and this was certainly not the last time their paths would cross…

Later that night, Savior got an E-mail, from non other then Agriant.

It simply read:

_Savior,_

_In our battle, you asked me why they did that. I never answered. Here's what you want to know. They did it because my family was SUCCESSFUL! I was a political opponent. Do you know why they wanted me dead? I had ideas. I had ideas to help my family and the economy. I was an opponent to them and they destroyed me for a six percent profit! You may call me a murderer, but I will call you a fool. I don't LIKE what I have to do, I don't ENJOY taking lives, but I do it for a good cause. You can fight me again, when we next meet, but I warn you now, you have seen nothing of power. Vengeance cannot be denied forever._

_Agriant_


	4. What happens when your author gets bored...

The Kinda Sorta, not really real part of story but still there anyway Christmas special!!

AKA What happens when your author gets bored at 2:00 AM.

By Fooble Bloop (Who is filling in for Meph today, he got drunk and is passed out somewhere or other...)

"Hello everyone." Said the author, sighing as he read over the rules. "Since we cannot use script format anymore I have taken it upon myself to write it as though I myself am a character."

Getting up, the finely dressed figure took a drink of his Vodka. "This might, or might not be the last time I make an interval like this. But that aside, I hope you enjoy my small presentation of 'Titans Christmas' and please be kind in the reviews. I have never parodied something before, and thus this is my first time trying. Enjoy."

Titans Christmas

Twas Christmas eve in Jump City,

All the titans were festively busy,

Kristina and Starfire baked a cake with very skilled hands,

Acid was let out of his prison via Starfire's demands,

Cyborg and Beast Boy warred at the Xplaycube 3,

Gauntlet was fumbling through presents muttering "not for me, for me…",

Savior and Raven had a most romantic date,

Robin got caught trying to eat Starfire's cake,

Everyone was happy, even Acid you see,

For Acid had his vodka, and this filled him with glee,

But then, out of nowhere, came a very large bang,

It seemed Gauntlet had set off the noise sensitive bomb when he sang,

Then on the roof, there arose such a clatter,

The titans glared at the narrator, for abusing the copyrights of the matter,

The noise came again, this time much louder,

The titans readied their weapons, Gauntlet holding Beast Boy's Tofu Chowder,

"Wait friends!" Cried Starfire. "What if it is jolly old St. Nick?

"That can't be true." Replied Savior. "The USSR shot him down in Nineteen Seventy Six!"

A large figure fell from the plot hole covered chimney,

Twas Scalpel come home, who thought the fall had busted his kidney,

"Why did you come down the chimney?" Acid asked, stifling a laugh,

"Someone erased my identity from the computer, a joke on their behalf."

Everyone looked at Gauntlet, who whistled innocently,

The girls gave him several slaps each, something now done weekly,

The night ended, each titan going to their room,

Save for Raven and Savior, who went up to watch the moon,

But soon the night claimed them, and they went to sleep too,

Only hentai's would think of what might come next, shoo hentai's, shoo!

The morning came, so the Titans went downstairs,

To find that Santa had indeed come, he was standing right there!

Starfire squealed in delight "St. Nick, you're alive!"

"Quite my dear, but I bring a surprise!"

Santa glared at all the titans, fury in his eyes,

"You've all been very naughty, accept for Gauntlet, who gets a prize!"

Santa reached into his bag, and gave Gauntlet a pogo stick,

Who jumped around on it, before pulling a 360 and hearing an ominous voice yell "WICKED SICK!"

Santa gave the rest of the Titans a big sack of coal,

Before giving a "HO HO HO!"

Handing Acid a note, he left in a blur,

"If you're naughty again, I'll make you all listen to Nelly's 'Hot in heerr!"

Acid looked down at the paper,

And then to the green shape shifter,

Before giving a scream about unclean information,

And running away, hoping for a vacation,

Thus Christmas was as normal as ever,

The Titans were happy, and MOST were clever,

But none have yet realized that everything has rhymed,

But if you, dear reader, tell them, I'll KILL YOU NEXT TIME!!!

And also, the third chapter had pages added to it almost two months back, either no one got an author alert or they couldn't review it more then once. Either way, please give it a read if you haven't.


End file.
